


Hamilton Oneshots

by SunnyleDuckie



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyleDuckie/pseuds/SunnyleDuckie
Summary: Just a series of one shotsrequests : open
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Please Request!! 

I will do any ship except pheaker (Philip x eacker) & Whamilton (Alexander x Washington)   
i will add onto that list if need be 

i also wont do smut because im asexual and not into that shit 

i will do anything but smut (angst, fluff, ect.) 

so heres a brief form i need you to fill out if you are to request

characters-   
ship-   
prompt(optional)-   
kind of one shot (angst, fluff, ect.)- 

i might add onto that list but yeah!!

i hope you enjoy the one shots if you keep reading and/or request a one shot!! <33


	2. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Aaron Burr + James Madison & Jamilams

Aaron Burr and James Madison were just trying to work peacefully. But with a prank war against Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens peace is no more. Nobody was safe. Not even in their own homes. 

Aaron opened his drawer to get a stapler. But, for the fifth time this week it was submerged in jello. 

He was getting tired of this one. 

James' stapler was safe. It was not in jello. He was, however, soaking wet and shivering because there was a bucket on the door full of ice water. It fell right on him as he walked in. 

John was proud of himself, he did those pranks and they seemed to have worked really well. He saw Aaron going to the bathroom with the jello stapler, and James shivering and wet as he walked to a meeting room. 

The team of three in this prank war thought they were safe. They hadnt been pranked in a while. But the team of two were waiting. Waiting for them to think they were completely safe. 

Thomas was eating an oreo at home, he was taking the day off. He had made sure to check the oreo for any not oreo substances before eating said oreo. 

A few days pass

No pranks from Burr or Madison. Alexander, Thomas, and John thought they were safe. They were just waiting for the two to put the white flag up and forfeit. 

There were snacks dropped off into each of the threes room. In the sisters handwriting it said From Eliza :) , i made these at home I hope you like them.

It wasnt a special day but Eliza did things like this all the time. Random treats so they didnt think anything of it. 

It looked like a cake popsicle with frosting and sprinkles. It looked really good. 

The three took a bite, and gagged at the disgusting taste of pickles and frosting together. They spit the snack out and were very dramatic about it. 

Aaron watched Alexander, trying to get the taste off his tounge. 

"How was the treat?" He asked him. 

"Oh I should have known it was you smh. How did you get Eliza to write that for you?" 

"I kept the note from the last time she handed out stuff." 

"I thought you guys were done with pranks, you hadnt done any for a while." 

"We know." 

They talked for a bit longer about this because author is tired. 

A Few Days Later Again

The pranks continued. Only little ones. 

Aaron was sleeping, in a deep sleep. What a mistake. 

The trio snuck into Aarons house. they were muffling eachothers whispers and giggles like schoolgirls. 

Thomas took the hot sauce out of his pocket, and opened it. 

"Who wants to go first?" Tall boi asked. 

Alexander took the bottle and dumped like half the bottle into his mouth. 

John went next, adding half of what was left. 

Then Thomas added the rest. 

"How is he still sleeping? That was a whole bottle." John whispered staring at the sleeping man. 

"I don't know." The other two said at once. 

Then he stirred. He woke up, slowly at first, them he started yelling. The fire in his mouth so vibrant. 

Aaron was very confused on what was going on, he was fine, then he was on fire. 

"wHAT THE FU-" He yelled, and ran out of bed, and to the kitchen to get milk. 

But the milk was full of milk mixed with pepsi, mostly pepsi. The half asleep man didn't notice the discoloration of the drink as he started chugging it down to stop the fire in his mouth.

All while this was happening, the other three people were laughing their asses off at him. 

They all calmed down when Aaron started glaring at them. 

He ran after them with a knife. 

Roll Credits


End file.
